Cepat Sembuh, Imouto-chan
by Yukino Amai
Summary: "SAKURA-CHAAAN! TASUKETE KUDASAI!" Manusia macam apa yang berani sekali berteriak lancang di rumah sakit? "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan teriak-teriak di lorong rumah sakit, Naruto." Yah, kalau Naruto sih memang tidak aneh lagi. "Tapi, Karin-chan ...," Eh? Kenapa dengan Karin? Yang Sakura tahu, Karin sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah merah padam dalam gendongan Naruto. RnR?


**Cepat Sembuh, ****_Imouto_****-****_chan_**

**.**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. – Sakura H. – Karin U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Artist.**

**Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_! _TASUKETE KUDASAI_!"

Seharusnya suara keras semacam teriakan seperti itu sangatlah dilarang di tempat seperti ini. Selain di tempat ini ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas, di sini tetap saja merupakan di dalam sebuah ruangan—bukan hutan belantara. Namun, pemuda berambut liar berwarna pirang itu benar-benar mengacuhkan sekelilingnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan teriak-teriak di lorong rumah sakit, Naruto."

Desisan penuh ancaman seketika keluar dari bibir perempuan berjubah putih yang langsung menghampiri asal suara. Seandainya bukan di rumah sakit, Sakura—nama perempuan itu—tak akan segan melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala pirang Naruto—pemuda yang tadi berteriak.

"_Warui_. Tapi, Karin-_chan_ ...,"

Sakura baru sadar kalau Naruto tak sendiri. Ia terlanjur merasa kesal mendengar suara nyaring Naruto yang seolah-olah berada di alam bebas itu. Sakura tak sadar di dekapan Naruto ada bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri—yang hampir tak terlihat karena Naruto hampir membungkus penuh Karin dengan mantel besarnya. Bocah berambut merah panjang itu jelas-jelas dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Karena biasanya ketika bocah itu datang bersama Naruto untuk menemuinya, ia selalu berjalan paling semangat dan bersenandung lirih 'Sakura_-neechan_ _Sensei~_'.

"Astaga. Karin-_chan_ kenapa? Cepat bawa ke dalam."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengikuti Sakura. Dilihat dari wajahnya, kekhawatiran jelas-jelas tercetak di sana.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Naruto. Kau berteriak kesetanan dengan Karin-_chan_ dalam gendonganmu tak sadarkan diri. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang gawat yang telah terjadi."

Sakura menaikkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Karin hingga mencapai bahunya. Wajah gadis cilik itu sudah tidak semerah saat pertama Sakura lihat tadi.

"Ini memang gawat, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesetanan kalau aku menemukan Karin-_chan_ tak sadarkan diri di atas tumpukan salju di taman." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Wajahnya sudah tak segusar tadi. Tapi tetap saja raut cemas masih betah menghinggap di sana.

Mendengar kata-kata 'tak sadarkan diri di atas tumpukan salju' dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kening. Matanya menyipit berbahaya tanpa diminta. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

"Kau membiarkannya bermain salju sendirian di luar?"

" ... "

"Naruto?"

" ... "

" ... "

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" ... "

"Jelaskan atau aku akan memaksamu! Dan aku yakin kau tidak mau itu."

Kini Sakura sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi di seberang Naruto, tepat di hapadannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada lengkap dengan kaki kanan menumpuk di atas kaki kiri. Gestur yang sangat jelas bahwa ia sangat menantikan sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku masih menunggu, Naruto,"

"_Ano_," belum berani menatap Sakura, Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tangan kanan Karin yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut. Naruto meremasnya pelan seakan mencari kekuatan—dan keberanian—untuk memberi penjelasan pada Sakura. Karena percaya atau tidak, Sakura bisa lebih mengerikan dari _kaasan_-nya bila sudah berkaitan dengan Karin—dan kesehatan.

"Hm?"

"_Ano_ ... semalam aku lembur dan pulang larut. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jam berapa aku tidur. Yang aku tahu begitu pagi tiba, _kaasan_ berdiri di samping ranjangku dan pamitan padaku. _Kaasan_ bilang mereka—_tousan_ dan _kaasan_—sedang buru-buru. Katanya mereka harus pergi mengunjungi Suna untuk," sesaat Naruto mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi pagi _kaasan_-nya katakan. Sayangnya ingatannya sangat buram. "Ah, aku tidak ingat untuk apa." Ujarnya menyerah kemudian.

"Lalu, Karin-_chan_?" Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tandanya dia sudah menurunkan level kemarahannya.

"Samar-samar aku ingat kalau Karin-_chan_ mengajakku bermain di taman. Aku memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku harus membersihkan muka dan mencari mantelku. Dan ... "

"Dan?"

Dengan gugup, Naruto menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mengeras. Apa yang akan dikatannya setelah ini pasti akan membuat Sakura marah besar. Keberadaannya di salah satu ruangan rawat inap di rumah sakit tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika Sakura marah. Tamparan atau jitakan atau bahkan tinju, tidak akan segan-segan Sakura lancarkan.

"Aku ketiduran lagi di sofa saat mengambil mantelku." Ujarnya kemudian dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Biarpun begitu, Naruto yakin Sakura pasti mendengarnya.

"Sesaat aku juga merasakan Karin-_chan_ menarik-narik tanganku untuk cepat-cepat. Tapi," menghela napas Naruto segera melanjutkan sambil bergetar samar, "begitu kesadaranku terkumpul semua, rumah sudah sepi. Aku sempat mencari Karin-_chan_ kemana-mana di dalam dan luar rumah. Begitu tak menemukannya, aku baru ingat kalau Karin-_chan_ mengajakku ke taman. Aku sangat panik begitu sadar kalau sudah lima jam sejak terakhir kali aku melihat ke arah jam. Begitu sampai di taman, aku menemukan Karin-_chan_ sudah dalam keadaan pingsan dengan wajah merah padam."

Takut-takut, Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Apa yang Naruto khawatirkan memang tak terjadi. Tak ada amukan kemarahan dari Sakura. Tapi gestur Sakura mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Naruto telah melakukan hal sangat bodoh dan berhak mendapatkan hukuman. Pukulan atau apapun juga akan Naruto terima tanpa perlawanan atau mengeluarkan rintihan dan semacamnya.

Tapi, yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi bagi Naruto adalah ketika hukuman yang diperkirakannya akan diterimanya tak kunjung terjadi. Di seberang sana, Sakura justru menutup mata lelah dengan tangan kanan yang memijit pelan sebelah alisnya. Membuat Naruto kembali memutuskan untuk menundukkan wajah. Kalau perlu bahkan menguburkan wajahnya di ranjang dekat dengan tangan Karin yang diremasnya pelan.

Sakura marah—amat sangat marah.

Dan Naruto menyesal—sangat amat menyesal.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura seraya menghela napas panjang setelah keheningan selama tidak lebih dari dua menit—yang bagi Naruto seperti duapuluh menit.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Naruto pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Lagi, Sakura menghela napas. "Kau meminta maaf pun tak akan merubah apa pun."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terlambat—sangat, sangat terlambat menemukan Karin-_chan_,"

"Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu saja sudah cukup. Kau beruntung. Walau kaubilang kau sadar setelah lima jam pun, Karin-_chan_ hanya pingsan tidak lebih dari sejam saat kau menemukannya. Kalau lebih dari itu, mungkin keadaan Karin-_chan_ akan lebih berbahaya."

"Aku tahu,"

"Makanya, sekarang kau pergilah ke kantin. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan apalagi makan siang."

"Mana bisa aku makan kalau Karin-_chan_—"

"Kalau kau juga tumbang bagaimana aku bisa menghukummu nanti? Karin-_chan_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Demamnya sudah sedikit turun. Biarkan dia istirahat. Dan kau juga perlu istirahat."

"Tapi,"

"Aku akan meminta Amaru-_chan_ menemaninya di sini. Pergilah."

Ragu-ragu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak kaku. Walau tidak ada senyuman sama sekali di sana, tapi mata hijau Sakura sudah kembali memancarkan kelembutan—Naruto yakin kalau tadi dia berani menatapnya, dia akan menemukan api kemarahan berkobar di sana. Sudah tidak ada kerutan kemarahan di alisnya.

Walau masih ada keraguan, Naruto berdiri pelan dari tempatnya duduk. Setelah melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sekali, Naruto meremas tangan Karin sebentar dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Sudah jam empat sore. Sakura mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang. Selama sisa jam kerjanya tadi ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Karin. Sakura memang tidak masuk ke dalam. Tapi dari balik kaca yang terpasang di pintu Sakura bisa melihat rasa cemas masih menyelimuti Naruto. Sangat jelas terlihat dari cara Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di ranjang dengan wajah menghadap Karin. Kedua tangannya memaksa tangan kanan Karin keluar dari selimut dan tak pernah sekali pun melepaskannya. Seakan-akan takut Karin akan menghilang kalau dia tidak memegangnya.

Senyum lembut kembali merekah di bibir Sakura. Dia sangat mengerti Naruto sangat menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya yang berselisih tujuhbelas tahun dengannya itu. Sejak kecil sampai berumur tujuhbelas, Naruto hidup sebagai anak tunggal. Dia yang sangat menyukai anak kecil sangat bahagia saat diberi tahu kalau ibunya hamil. Sakura ingat, saat itu ia sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya ketika Naruto meneleponnya dan berteriak sangat kencang mengabarkan kalau dia akan punya adik. Sakura juga sempat meneriakinya balik saat itu yang hanya disambut dengan 'hehe, aku sangat senang sekali sampai tidak tahan untuk memberi tahu semua orang'. Tak ayal membuat Sakura kembali berteriak '_baka' _padanya dan menutup ponsel flip-nya dengan sangat keras. Membuat kedua orang tua Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya.

Kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Pagi-paginya di sekolah dia berteriak dari gerbang sekolah, memanggilnya dan Sasuke dan kembali berteriak mengabarkan kalau dia akan punya adik. Sukses membuatnya jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang tidak jauh dari area gerbang. Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan bisikan berupa sumpah serapah dan kutukan yang ditujukan pada Naruto yang membuatnya mengorbankan telinganya demi mendengar celotehan penuh kebahagiaan—yang menurutnya berlebihan—dan segudang rencananya kelak kalau adiknya lahir.

Juga memaksa Nagato-_sensei_ keluar dari gedung sekolah berjalan cepat segera menghampiri dan menyeret Naruto ke gedung samping gedung utama. Saat itu para siswa yang berada di radius sepuluh meter dari Nagato-_sensei_ berada berani bersumpah kalau mereka melihat aura yang sangat menakutkan menguar dari Nagato-_sensei_. Seakan ada monster besar dengan tangan panjang dengan kepala bertanduk dan bermata satu**[1]** yang berdiri menaungi Nagato-_sensei_.

Sesaat Sakura bergidik mengingat masa tujuh tahun silam itu. Sampai saat ini juga Sakura masih penasaran apa yang dilakukan _sensei_ kalem semacam Nagato hingga membuat seorang Naruto—keponakan tersayang satu-satunya saat itu—pucat pasi ketika masuk ke kelas, berjalan seperti zombi.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura menjinjing tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum pulang dia akan menyempatkan diri mampir lagi ke tempat Karin. Sebelum itu juga dia akan mampir ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Salah satu perawat tadi ada yang mengatakan kalau dia ikut mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dia yang waktu itu sedang istirahat mengatakan selama ia berada di kantin di saat yang sama dengan Naruto, dia tidak melihat Naruto memesan apapun di sana. Dia sangat mengenal Naruto dengan kepribadiannya yang secerah matahari jadi khawatir saat ingat bagaimana rupa Naruto saat datang dan makin khawatir melihat Naruto hanya duduk menelungkup di meja kantin.

Sikap teledor Naruto memang membuatnya marah. Tapi melihat Naruto yang hampir menyerupai zombi karena penyesalan dan rasa bersalah juga bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Dengan menenteng _sandwich_, Sakura masuk ke ruang rawat Karin. Semoga Naruto tidak akan menolaknya. Dia sangat menyukai _sandwich—_nomor dua setelah _ramen_ sepertinya. Dan di sana ia menemukan Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang sama dari sejam yang lalu. Dia heran, apa Naruto tidak merasa pegal atau bagaimana memertahankan posisi yang sama berjam-jam. Ah, tapi sepertinya rasa itu kalah dengan rasa cemasnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura pelan seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tumbang aku tidak bisa menghukummu 'kan? Apa maksudmu tidak makan apa-apa di kantin tadi?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Ah, aku lupa."

Sakura menyipitkan mata. Naruto lupa makan? Oke, berarti keadaan Naruto memang parah. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi aku menyempatkan diri memberi tahu _kaasan_. Seperti dugaan _kaasan_ berteriak memarahiku. Tapi setelah menenangkan diri, _kaasan_ mulai bertanya keadaan Karin-_chan_. Begitu tahu Karin-_chan_ sudah dirawat Sakura-_chan_, amarah _kaasan_ mereda. Waktu aku meminta maaf _kaasan_ malah mengatakan seharusnya _kaasan_ yang meminta maaf. _Kaasan_ memaklumi keteledoranku. Katanya itu juga sebagian kesalahannya yang membuatku harus menemani Karin-_chan_, padahal aku habis lembur dan kurang tidur."

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ingin menangis melihat keadaan Naruto.

"_Kaasan_mu benar. Makanya sekarang kau makan ini dulu. Kau tidak mau 'kan saat Karin-_chan_ bangun malah menemukan muka kusutmu itu. Karin-_chan_ itu anak yang pintar. Dia pasti juga akan merasa bersalah telah membuatmu sekhawatir ini. _Ne_?"

Seulas senyum tipis mulai kembali ke wajah Naruto.

"Atau mau kupesankan _ramen_? Kita bisa makan _ramen_ bersama di sini. Aku juga lumayan lapar."

Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar. Tanpa ia sadari ia juga sudah membuat Sakura cemas. Dari membawakannya _sandwich_ sampai menawari _ramen_. Naruto juga merasa yakin kalau ancaman berupa hukuman yang akan diterimanya juga merupakan salah satu bentuk kepeduliannya.

"_Ramen_ Ichiraku, boleh? Dua porsi untukku, ya? Aku baru sadar kalau aku kelaparan begini. Terus aku juga mau—"

Belum selesai Naruto mendaftar apa yang ingin dipesannya, wajahnya sudah menjadi tempat landasan tas Sakura yang cukup berat. Saking beratnya juga mampu membuat Naruto terjungkal.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa memesan segitu banyak berarti kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang diam dan makan _sandwich_ itu sambil menunggu _ramen_mu datang."

"_Haaaaaa'i_ ..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Sakura, di bawah hangat selimut Karin mengulas senyum. Dan berbisik memanggil kakaknya dengan sangat lirih. "_Niichan_."

Istirahatlah, Karin-_chan_. Cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa segera bermain dengan _niichan_ tersayangmu.

**.**

**-{THE END}-**

**.**

**[1] **Saya mencoba menggambarkan penampakan _Gedou Mazou_ di sini seperti saat Nagato ber_kuchiyose_. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Apalagi saya mengatakan bermata satu. Jadi sepertinya yang tergambar malah _Juubi_ -_- v

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki Note**:Ya-hallo, Amai Yuki _desu_. Akhirnya saya mengunjungi FFn lagi. Senangnya...

Btw, awalnya saya mau bikin _pure_ NaruSaku. Tapi malah jadi Naru-Saku-Karin dg _genre Family_ begini. Tapi gapapalah. Saya cukup puas membuatnya.

Boleh dong mengisi kotak review saya? Katakan apa saja yang _Reader_-_tachisama_ rasakan. Senang, suka, ga suka; katakan di kotak review. Kalau tulisan saya membosankan, bilang saja. Supaya saya bisa memperbaikinya di masa mendatang. Ah, dan mohon kemaklumannya, saya sudah hampir setahun ga nulis #lirik fic terakhir yg di_publish_ -_- v. Saya terlalu lama terjebak di dunia _reader_ ternyata.

Purwokerto, 5 September 2014

**{Salju yang Manis}**


End file.
